Krutz Bogen
Sheriff Krutz Bogen was in charge of local law enforcement in the village where Sybille Schmitz sleeps. Appearance A middle aged man dressed in a cotton shirt and trousers that are clean but have been patched countless times. His real age is 48, and stands six feet three inches tall, and weighs 157 pounds. He has four scars from bullets or arrows on the left side of his chest his belly. Melted purple flesh covers him completely below the scapula. His cross shaped scar was made by two cuts from poisoned blades, one five years ago, the other eight years ago. Personality A good man and a romantic. Krutz Bogen stands thus far as the most honorable and deadly sheriff in the series, a great memorable character of the series. Prologue Before becoming sheriff , he'd planned on running the general store(probably the famous Yarai's). He was Sybille's boyfriend when they were in school. He always meant to marry her. This has had a big impact on his life as he has never let that idea go. Biography In the twenty years he has been sheriff, he's only missed two days of work. Eight years ago, he and his sol gun squared off against three wanted armed men with pistols and laser rifles. Even after being shot in the belly, he took down all three of them. A tough and level headed fighter, he was quick on the draw and had a chest full of bullet, arrow, and poison knife wounds gained from legendary standoffs in the town. He goes to visit Sybille in the hospital every day displaying his unbridled love toward her in this way even though he is married to Ai-Ling. He first meets D here as he passes by him in the lobby. When it is revealed to the town the nature of it being Sybille's making and if she awakes they will all perish, he like the rest of the town ally with Dr. Allen in hiring killers to take on D and get rid of him in defense of their existence. He gathers some of the most notorious as drawn up in the books to choose from. But he later changes his mind on this as it is against his nature to bring such types to the town. Krutz shows great honor when he shoots Dr. Allen in the head for inviting the Bio Brothers into his village and squares off against them himself showing his pride as a sheriff who doesn't allow murderers into his town. He has a showdown against D with a stake launcher, displaying great combat abilities. Later as the Bowman in Black transformed into a Noble by Sybille's powers has a final battle with D but falls to his sword after a heated battle. Powers and Abilities He displays proficiency with all types of ranged weapons as a human. Highly skilled in his job as sherriff and one of unrivaled battle prowess. Physical stats of a Greater Noble- After becoming a Noble he becomes particularly skilled with the bow, being one of the few archers throughout the series who is able to pierce D with an arrow. Equipment Sol Gun- A gun that amplifies the power of the natural sun light into a fifty-million-degree beam that can go through three feet of titanium in a thousandth of a second. Unlike laser blasters or photon cannons, which are rendered useless if their ultra compact nuclear power sources are destroyed, the sol gun only needs a piece of resilient photosensitive film to keep it running indefinitely. Thirty minutes of exposure on a sunny day or sixty hours on a rainy one is enough to keep the barn charged for over two hundred hours. Missile Gun- A pistol with a twenty-millimeter barrel that fires ultra compact missiles. Its projectiles have a maximum velocity of 1,500 miles per hour before exploding. The missiles contain a half ounce of explosive gel triggered by an impact fuse. The missiles also have laser-targeting units to home in on their target. Sheriff Krutz Bogen trades in his sol gun for this bad boy. Stake Gun- operates on a pressurized gas cylinder that gives the one-pound stake a speed of 2,300 feet persecond. Bow Iron Arrows Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sheriff Category:Human Category:Greater Noble Category:Archer